User talk:Ryoga04/Archive 2
Daimyō-kai Yes, that would be very helpful. Could you get on chat right now to discuss it? It'd be faster than leaving each other messages. Rowan Salazar⁂Talk 03:21, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Well i find other characters who didn't have names so i put weird name for them by --Jinie 04:05, May 14, 2012 (UTC) um the website i found and posted screen caps of Inuyasha is disabled today http://naraku.us/ you welcome Thank You Thank you Ryoga04. This was my first time doing something like this but does this mean that other people will now it see them? RinxXxSessh 15:22, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Again Hey Ryoga, Like I said I am new at this and trying to get the jist of things around here. Thanks again for your help. Hey are you a fan of the Older Rin and Sesshomaru Pairing? Talk to you soon RinxXxSessh 03:33, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Okay Oh that's okay, Each to there own. My full support to you. Talk to you soon - RinxXxSessh 03:35, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Question Hey Ryoga, just me again. I was wondering something are you at all familiar with the Inuyasha Video Games? Like, the Curse of the Sealed Mask? Have you ever played them RinxXxSessh 05:35, May 15, 2012 (UTC) To Ryoga Since the band of seven is popular, they need gallerys. Ryoga, every wiki has gallerys, Eshier siaw is agreed to have gallerys. Please, talk to Sangio about this, Suzaku removed the band of seven gallerys. Many fans will be disappointed if theres no gallerys on this wiki. by Kikyogirl 18:30, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Okay ok i understand by --Jinie 11:10, May 18, 2012 (UTC) i so stupid for add too much with grammar issues and i didn't reading warnings by Suzaku and Rowan i put hiatus for Inuyasha wiki Re:Conference (2) Actually, Suzaku thought that since none of it involves policy change, we could just discuss it without creating another Daimyō-kai. Actually earlier, we went through some of the stuff (you can check it out here). --Rowan Salazar⁂Talk 20:29, June 3, 2012 (UTC) :I didn't not like it; I've just never heard of something like that before. I hope the Palpatine thing didn't confuse anybody, I was talking about something else: i.e. what a big page would look if it didn't have subpages. So that wasn't a commentary on your idea or anything.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 17:06, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Re:Rin Thank you for the information. It's very much appreciated. =) --Rowan Salazar⁂Talk 21:19, June 13, 2012 (UTC) RE: Masion Ikkoku Wiki That sounds great. All you need to do is upload the logo so I can add it to the affiliates section on the main page. --Rowan Salazar⁂Talk 18:56, June 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Renamed and added to the template. --Rowan Salazar⁂Talk 04:04, June 25, 2012 (UTC) RE:Poll I knew I was forgetting someone! It's too late now, though... :( . By the way, Suzaku and I were talking about the next Daimyō-kai. Would Friday work for you (same time as past meetings)? --Rowan Salazar⁂Talk 19:56, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Re: It's great to know the next Daimyōkai will be at this Friday, but there's one thing I concern is I'm afraid I can't make in time. :| Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 12:18, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Re:Deletion Sure.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 18:03, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Clarification I haven't been able to catch you on chat lately, so I'll just ask here. Didn't you say that Rowan would be coming back soon? We can't have the Daimyō-kai without her, and I haven't added the last images to Kaguya's article because I don't think we can get three people to vote it in as an FA.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 空の天使']] [[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'楽園の塔']] 14:02, July 24, 2012 (UTC) :I mean, we can just post a message on her normal talk page and she'll see the notification regardless.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 空の天使']] [[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'楽園の塔']] 13:36, July 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Although...you and I both posted new messages about 1.5 weeks ago and she never responded. But I'll try again.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 空の天使']] [[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'楽園の塔']] 13:39, July 25, 2012 (UTC) :::Yeah, she hasn't responded; so you can try if you want.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 空の天使']] [[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'楽園の塔']] 17:16, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Rowan said she could do next Friday, the usual time. Can you make it?--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 空の天使']] [[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'楽園の塔']] 01:46, July 28, 2012 (UTC) :So...work on the appearance section after you finish the article? P.S. I like your new avatar, who is it??--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 空の天使']] [[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'楽園の塔']] 06:02, July 28, 2012 (UTC) ::Okay, I should have time to do that. And the animation in that image seems to be really HQ.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 空の天使']] [[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'楽園の塔']] 16:56, July 28, 2012 (UTC) RE:About Serena I honestly am not sure. I believe she has moved to be with her family overseas, but I'm not sure why she hasn't been on wikia. Perhaps she's no longer interested in it, but I don't know for sure. --Rowan Salazar⁂Talk 21:55, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Re:Daimyō-kai Rowan hasn't said anything to me about it. Show up just in case, if you can; I'll ask her.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 15:26, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :Can you make it tomorrow night? (Sunday 10:30 (UTC-4))--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 00:55, August 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Okay, right, I forgot. *bonk myself on the head* Meow! =^.^= Sorry you can't make it. Have fun at college!--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 04:01, August 12, 2012 (UTC) :::Lol, congrats! ^_^ --[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 04:17, August 12, 2012 (UTC) ::::That's totally fine, lol. And thanks, you too!--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 04:26, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Story Hi! I'm writing a story based on the wiki that I will be posting either in a user blog or on a subpage. If you would like to be included as a character, please respond on my talk page. If you do, please tell me whether you would like to be a major or minor character, what you would like your feudal occupation to be, species (i.e. human or yōkai), and name, if you don't want me to use your account name. Thank you!--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 18:11, August 24, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, I just need to know things like your preferred occupation, human vs. yōkai, and name if you want it to be different from your account name.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 15:40, August 25, 2012 (UTC) ::No problem! ^_^ --[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 05:48, August 26, 2012 (UTC) :::I just remembered, whether I use Ryōga or Yūsaku, I'll need the kanji for those names if it isn't too much trouble.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 16:34, August 26, 2012 (UTC) ::::Haha, that's fine! And, do you have a preference for the type of martial arts your character would use? :/ --[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 13:34, August 27, 2012 (UTC) :::::Does that mean weapons-based martial arts are okay?--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 14:17, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Re:Where are you The same could be said of you! I haven't really seen you on the Recent Changes list in a while. I've been scouting those every day, keeping an eye out for vandalism. So I haven't really been anywhere, I've been right here, just not actively editing. The wiki's been generally slow anyway, with an average of three or four edits a day.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 13:55, October 5, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, yeah! I watched Recorder to Randsell a while ago! I've also watched Rurouni Kenshin, Binbō-gami ga!, and I've started Polar Bear Café. I'm also keeping up to date on Gintama and Fairy Tail.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 03:45, October 6, 2012 (UTC) ::No, I had enough trouble with the second season's animation. But this season is just too bizare looking, I can't even watch it. I'm just glad that Gintama is back!--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 14:52, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Catalan spotlights Hi Ryoga, how are you? :) I just wanted to inform you that after 10 months working and waiting, we finally got the first nine catalan spotlights, one of them about InuYasha. Do you like it? 19:23, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Not yet u.u but I don't really mind as far as this has been a very important step for Catalan community :3 18:51, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Re:Meeting... As I may have said earlier, Rowan and I already finished discussing the remaining issues of the last Daimyō-kai. If you have other issues you'd like to bring up I suppose we could meet.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 14:11, October 20, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, sure. I should be able to meet then, if you want to go over those things. Rowan is obviously inactive at the moment, so I don't see any problems with me reviewing your points by myself. Just let me know what time.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 17:47, October 21, 2012 (UTC) We got 1,000 is over 1,000 pages !!! by --Jinierules (talk) 04:38, October 27, 2012 (UTC) naraku rules hakudishi you are amazing i would love to join you and naraku how do i join~~ India My Mother takes my father to Kerala for hospital after she come back i need studying by --Jinierules (talk) 11:53, December 11, 2012 (UTC) no he need check up because he had smoking before he quit and i need learn grammar once my mother come back by Jinierules (talk) 13:12, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Re:Merry Christmas Thank you very much! That was very nice of you. I hope you have a very merry Christmas as well! :) --[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 05:13, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Same to you! Thanks for taking the time to say merry christmas, same to you, and happy newyear and all that jazz. ^_^ HalberdBanryu (talk) 05:42, December 24, 2012 (UTC)HalberdBanryu You can just call me Banryu. Thats the username I wanted but it was taken. D: Anyway, yes, merry christmas. XD HalberdBanryu (talk) 15:18, December 24, 2012 (UTC)HalberdBanryu Re: Merry Christmas Thanks and merry Christmas to you too! :) 11:08, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Rip Delhi Victim that poor girl fight her life for 13 days by Jinierules (talk) 13:40, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Happy New Year there was no celebration in delhi by --Jinierules (talk) 10:58, December 31, 2012 (UTC) My Birthday my birthday is jan 10 by Jinierules (talk) 03:58, January 5, 2013 (UTC) I Saw i saw Banryu upload pics to scenes to manga chapters by --Jinierules (talk) 11:50, January 12, 2013 (UTC) really by Jinierules (talk) 11:56, January 12, 2013 (UTC) talk to him okay about images by Jinierules (talk) 11:59, January 12, 2013 (UTC) not title pages i mean scenes from manga i mean by Jinierules (talk) 12:10, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Images My apologies Ryoga, I guess there was a miscommunication with Jinie and it was my fault. I was adding my selected frame scans to my chapter pages and she asked if she could add some too, I didn't realize her uploads would be a problem. Sorry, again. HalberdBanryu (talk) 19:49, January 12, 2013 (UTC)HalberdBanryu Also, could you ask Suzaku to delete those chapter page pictures? I feel like I bug him too often for stuff, lol. HalberdBanryu (talk) 23:03, January 13, 2013 (UTC)HalberdBanryu so i allowed upload scenes to manga chapters ? by Jinierules (talk) 03:54, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Chapter 19 Blah, Ryoga can you help me with a link on chapter 19? I want it to just say "Oda Nobunaga" where I have the wikipedia link. I don't know how to do that, and I'll learn by example after you do anyway. Thanks! HalberdBanryu (talk) 23:50, January 25, 2013 (UTC)HalberdBanryu Hey Ryoga, has Rowan talked to you at all since she reappeared? I dropped a line saying hello on her talk page a while ago but she never responded...She was probably busy, though. Since she was in charge of chapter pages, I wanted to discuss them with her and stuff, maybe join the Daiyokai team, if we even do that anymore. Anyway. I feel like all the admins have disappeared, and I have too many questions to ask! D: Any clues? HalberdBanryu (talk) 22:06, February 22, 2013 (UTC)HalberdBanryu Me? an admin? I think that would be awesome! X3 I'm in university as well, but I guess I have a lot more free time than the others... But I would like to b able to do stuff like deleting the articles like "episode" and you know, all those spammy ones that don't make sense. Anyway, thanks for the info! HalberdBanryu (talk) 16:30, February 24, 2013 (UTC)HalberdBanryu Sorry I've been away without any notice. I wanted to take some time off, which is why I asked Brandon for bureaucrat rights, so I could make another admin to take care of things while I was gone. But when he said I'd have to set up some forum I just gave up. :/ So yeah, I guess I'm back, at least for now. I'm not sure how much time I'll be putting in, 'cause I did want to concentrate on my college work (one the reasons I took time off). Anyhow, if you guys want to have convene the Daimyō-kai, I'm up for it.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 03:37, March 7, 2013 (UTC) :If there isn't much of an agenda we can just have an informal meeting. No need to go through the motions of posting a community notice and all that.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 03:46, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Special Chapter we should add a special chapter is tribute to 2011 Japanese Earthquake-Tsunami by --Jinierules (talk) 11:29, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Re:Hatnote Ah, that actually makes a lot of sense, considering that "monk" is in his article's title name. Thanks for pointing that out Ryoga. But yes! I like Kaoru Wada very much, I have not listened the soundtrack to Gakkō no Kaidan before but I think I'll check it out if it sounds like the music from Inuyasha. It's really hard for me to choose which opening/ending theme is my favorite, I honestly like them all! (Even "I Am" and "Change the World", heh) But if I had to choose favorites I suppose I would have to say that my favorite opening is "Grip!" mostly because The Band of Seven are in it, and it sounds nice. I think my favorite ending theme is "Dearest", I really like that song. But what about you? Surely you have a favorite opening/ending theme song? I actually think that I like the music within each episode (the original soundtrack, I suppose) better than the ending/opening themes themselves Super Shmevan (talk) 22:18, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Ahh yes! Those are probably my favorite melodies from the series, they are wonderful. I especially love the melody that begins at the 2:02 mark on http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GnaErF4qxM4%7C this one :) I love all of the different variations as well. After you mentioned the Gakkō no Kaidan soundtrack I checked out a couple songs and they definitely do sound like the soundtrack of InuYasha, and you're right about those two tracks they do sound very similar. I really like those melodies a lot :) Super Shmevan (talk) 19:56, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Yes, "Aika", that is the name that I've seen for that song; I love it. Oh that's a really good one, I haven't even checked out OST 3 yet, thanks. Those are really good tracks, they really do sound a lot like InuYasha's soundtrack, I'll have to listen to more from Gakkō no Kaidan. ''Yeah, I've never seen any CD's for the InuYasha soundtrack for sale anywhere, I always listen to them on Youtube too :) I was really pleased the Kaoru Wada's soundtrack was pretty much unchanged in The Final Act, and they continued to use the same music. Super Shmevan (talk) 03:55, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Today i had facebook today here Talk:Saiten Hi. There was a discussion taking place a couple days ago as to whether or not the character page for Saiten should be renamed. Admin Suzaku has officially declared the matter closed, pending either clarification from an official source or further discussion involving more participants. Because you've been around a while, and your opinions carry more weight, I was hoping you might join the discussion and offer your imput. (Talk:Saiten) Thank you, Damaijin (talk) 03:00, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Hiragana Hi, I don't know who has been putting hiragana into infoboxes and translation templates, but I don't really think that hiragana should be used on the site at all, as far as giving a character's name goes. It just isn't necessary to spell out a character's name in hiragana; I think the kanji suffice and quite frankly adding in the hiragana is distracting and clutters up the article visually. What do you think?--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 23:07, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Infobox Hey Ryoga, I just have a quick question about infoboxes. Would you happen to know what the "Piece" section of the Episode infoboxes is for? Like, what exactly goes into them? On all of the infoboxes that I have added to episode articles I always leave that section blank, such as in this one. I already asked Suzaku about it and, surprisingly, he didn't know either. Super Shmevan (talk) 01:26, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Yes! That makes perfect sense, thanks Ryoga :) Super Shmevan (talk) 20:21, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Re:Bureaucracy I was just wondering the same thing. I'll try to contact him again and if that doesn't work I'll post an adoption request.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 12:16, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Mysterious dates You know the dates we have on the main characters' pages? Do you know what source those come from? Someone was contesting them earlier on Kikyō's page, claiming that Oda Nobunaga wasn't even born until long after the series would have ended.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 12:03, April 15, 2013 (UTC) :Right; if it was really 1496, Amari Nobunaga wouldn't have anyone to be confused with! So I think we should remove them. I'll get to it later today.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 12:58, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Images Where do you find high def images like this one?--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 20:01, April 20, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, see, I don't have that kind of software... ._. The problem with the Final Act, especially, is that even if I upload a HD image, it still doesn't have that sharp focus of others I've seen uploaded.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 17:28, April 21, 2013 (UTC) ::I use Print Screen.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 12:50, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Re:Congrats Thanks, Ryoga! Funny how everytime I ask Wikia for user rights, they ignore my request and then Rowan unexpectedly comes back and grants them to me! Thank goodness she did! :) --[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 13:22, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Re:Amari Nobunaga No problem. Remind me of all the other articles you wanted me to do that for, as well. I think you've asked me to do that before and I forgot. Rowan asked me to expand Rin's appearance section and I never got around to it...--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 18:16, May 1, 2013 (UTC) :I think Suikotsu might have been the only one.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 19:35, May 1, 2013 (UTC) New Daimyō-kai Hi, Ryoga! Hope you're well. I was hoping we could organize a new Daimyō-kai, I know HalberdBanryu wanted to have one, and now I have a growing list of things I'd like to bring up too. Any times you know that will work for you?--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 03:43, May 4, 2013 (UTC) :That's a good question. I'll leave a message on his talk page; if we could meet this weekend, that'd be great, but if we have to put it a little farther in advance, that's fine too. What about next Friday, if we have to?--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 11:15, May 4, 2013 (UTC) ::Gotcha, I understand. Good luck with those. My semester's already over, so I don't have to worry about exams anymore, thankfully. :P --[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 16:31, May 4, 2013 (UTC) :: Furiken Furinkan didnt working by Jinierules (talk) 06:13, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Re:Name change? I did it for a lot of reasons, but now I'm really regretting it, because it looks like they botched it up big time. Everywhere I look it's Lord Hyga, instead of Lord Hyōga, which is basically a giant disaster. T^T I hope they'll fix it, or else I'm just going to give up on Wikia. 'Cause I'm not editing under the name "Hyga" and I'm certainly not creating a new account. Though I might just go back to using my Menomaru account.--[[User:Lord Hyōga|'Lord Hyōga']][[User talk:Lord Hyōga|'Tree of Ages']] 19:46, July 17, 2013 (UTC) :Haha, nvm, they changed it. XD Remarkably quick, too. Lol.--[[User:Lord Hyōga|'Lord Hyōga']][[User talk:Lord Hyōga|'Tree of Ages']] 20:59, July 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Lol, you don't have to use a macron. Just Hyoga will be fine. :P And LOL, I just realized how similar our names are now! Haha, I didn't even notice. Ryoga and Hyoga, rofl. XD --[[User:Lord Hyōga|'Lord Hyōga']][[User talk:Lord Hyōga|'Tree of Ages']] 19:30, July 18, 2013 (UTC) :::Yeah, Wikia only allows one name change. :/ That's interesting that Wikipedia allows more than one. But Wikia has more users, so it's probably a logistics thing.--[[User:Lord Hyōga|'Lord Hyōga']][[User talk:Lord Hyōga|'Tree of Ages']] 17:28, July 19, 2013 (UTC) RE: Manga Chapter Images That's part of the dilemma though, I found scans of the original Viz manga, and I compared the text there with the text in my Manga books and they match, so it isn't scanlation. Problem is the images being flipped. HalberdBanryu (talk) 16:51, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Re:Episode/Chapter titles Well, Serena went to a lot of trouble to rename all the pages to numbers rather than full titles, so I'm a bit reluctant to consider moving them back. As it is, all episodes redirect from their full titles, so searching should be just as easy and we have a list of media. A lot of other manga/anime wikis also do it this way, I believe.--[[User:Lord Hyōga|'Lord Hyōga']][[User talk:Lord Hyōga|'Tree of Ages']] 14:22, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Hello Ryoga04 I have seen you around InuYasha wikia and enjoy your articles. Well lately I have been dealing with some 'harrasement' from a anon who was causing trouble in the past with Rin's page. Mainly about her staying in the village at the end of the Manga/Anime. He once said , ''Actually it's pretty much stated they're returning her to a human village. "...or whatever she chooses" was spoken present tense, meaning she isn't being forced to stay in the village and is there by choice. ''In the Manga InuYasha says: "''It's seems like practice for returning her to a human village. For whatever she chooses." So in your own opinon what is InuYasha saying there about Rin staying in the village and does it sound pretense to you? Let me know when you can. This person has already been blocked by Hyoga 3 times and still doesn't seem to learn. Let me know when you can and talk to you soon. RinxXxSessh (talk) 03:38, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Re:Vandal? Are you talking about MaleValkyrie? His edits were certainly annoying, but on the whole I wouldn't say he's a "vandal". But he removed my comments from his talk page and keeps adding in fanon information into the Infant's page, so he's been blocked. As for the Wikia writing project, I don't think that's really something I'd be interested in, haha. As for the wiki-based story, I wrote one for another wiki and it didn't go so well, so I decided not to write one for this wiki. Sorry if you're disappointed! I was sort of hoping everyone forgot about it, haha...--[[User:Lord Hyōga|'Lord Hyōga']][[User talk:Lord Hyōga|'Tree of Ages']] 16:49, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Tsukumo no Gama Hey, Ryoga, how goes it? I created an article for Tsukumo no Gama since he is different from Gamajiro. I think we briefly mentioned it some months back; I actually got the name "Tsukumo no Gama" from you in the Gamajiro talk page, heh. But anyway, I have a question for you. "Tsukumo no Gama" isn't literally his name, is it? Similar to Inu no Taishō, it's more of a title isn't it? Which would mean that it would make more sense to write "The Tsukumo no Gama did blah blah blah" rather than dropping the "the"; is that right? Super Shmevan (talk) 00:41, August 25, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks for clearing that up for me, heh. It seems that most people thought that the TnG and Gamajiro were one in the same, myself included. The TnG was referred to as "Gamajiro" in most articles about him here, there was even a paragraph about it in Gamajiro's main article. I guess it makes sense though, they are identical and I don't recall either of them having an actual name that they are referred to as in the series, other than "toad" or something. And wow, I had no idea that the TnG was so old o.O Super Shmevan (talk) 23:37, August 26, 2013 (UTC) ::Oh wow, that website is incredible! I'll definitely be using it from time to time :) thanks, my good man :: 20:24, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Re:Drama CD I suspect that a page would hypothetically be organized similar to an episode, though I'm not very familiar with them. Also, I want to ascertain the canon status of the CD before adding a page to the wiki. Secondly, I'm not sure who you are referring to. If you think I was strict on the anon, I specifically told InuGami not to delete their comments, so I was actually trying to help them. But if you mean to suggest that I was being too strict on InuGami, the answer is still no, since I told her (and have told her previously in the past) that removing other users' comments is strictly prohibited. Blatant violation of policy, despite numerous administrator warnings, is ample grounds for a block; if anything, I was too lenient.--[[User:Lord Hyōga|'Lord Hyōga']][[User talk:Lord Hyōga|'Tree of Ages']] 21:41, September 3, 2013 (UTC) What's this? Hey Ryoga, I was just coming on to ask Lord Hyoga a simple question when I saw this. Do you know what this is about since it's under your username in a talk page done in Lord Hyoga's page?"(talk page stalker) RinxXxSessh?? [http://inuyasha.wikia.com/wiki/User:Ryoga04 Ryoga] ([http://inuyasha.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Ryoga04 talk]) 05:26, September 8, 2013 (UTC)" Are you accusing me of being a talk page stalker? With all due respect Ryoga I am not going to stand for that at all I don't even know what is going on in that new message section that Hyoga got okay. So please don't ever accuse me of being a Talk-Page stalker, ever. InuGami (talk) 03:20, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Apologies I am sorry for yesterday than it was just the way you worded it in the talk page on Lord Hyoga's site it made it sound like I was being a talk page stalker is all. I am sorry once again for the misunderstanding and hope you can forgive me for my rudeness. InuGami (talk) 14:04, September 9, 2013 (UTC)